Unsent 未发送
by Naked-Running
Summary: 原文: TheLastofUs 翻译：我爱罗奔 夏洛克和约翰为对方编辑了短信但从未发送。但是当夏洛克其中一条根本不想发送出去的短信到达约翰的手机时，约翰感受到了他的爱原来一直有回应。"如果我有感知情绪的能力，像感受喜爱、激动甚至渴望，我很可能会忍不住向你表白：你是我爱的人，是我唯一爱过的人。"
1. Chapter 1

未发送

By: TheLastofUs

夏洛克和约翰为对方编辑了短信但从未发送。但是当夏洛克其中一条根本不想发送出去的短信到达约翰的手机时，约翰感受到了他的爱原来一直有回应。"如果我有感知情绪的能力，像感受喜爱、激动甚至渴望，我很可能会忍不住向你表白：你是我爱的人，是我唯一爱过的人。"

分级：同人文T级

类型：浪漫，担忧

主要人物：约翰·W，夏洛克·H

章数：5

状态：已完结

第一章

雪花拍在窗户的外面，发出窸窸窣窣的响声，就像孩童在轻拍着鱼缸。不仅如此，那还是一种寂静的哽咽。夏洛克坐在他的椅中，蜷缩着，不敢去触碰冰冷的地板。初冬总是难熬的，尤其是当约翰迅速结婚并搬走后，这变得难以忍受。窗帘被拉起来了。门被锁起来了。侦探流泪了。

夏洛克会在这些时刻放下防备：当他独自一人时。他会非常安静，不让发出一丝声响。但他的脑中回荡着尖叫的声音，抓挠着他的头骨，像有一把电钻要把他分崩离析才罢休。他感谢这些时刻，如果没有它们，他将不得不在他人面前暴露自己。

关心并不是优点。

那是失败一方身上的化学缺陷。

不要牵扯进去。

这是新纪元的开始。

夏洛克将袖子送到眼旁，轻擦着脸。他抽噎。他的眼睛飞快地在房间里扫视，恐怕有人听到，但他孤身一人啊。夏洛克有时下决心戒掉情感，强迫自己心如磐石。但有时，像现在，他感觉到了情感呢…孤独这双冰冷的手在挤压着他肺部的呼吸，苦涩的茶从他头上倾倒下来将他淹没。

他向往着（那是不可能的，不现实的，永远不能够，永远不会发生的事）。他带着满腔激情渴求着。他用颤抖的手指拿起手机，为了联系那唯一一个能伤他至深的人做出改变。他抽噎。

孤单。

快来。—夏·福

他的拇指在发送键上犹豫着。

确认发送？

否。

"约翰，亲爱的，你在里面时间可不短了，"玛丽在床上微笑着抱怨。

"稍等，"声音透过浴室的门传来，"我发誓你半点耐心也没有。"

"并不是，"她打趣，"你知道我上周为了等你从阁楼上收拾好东西下来等了多久吗？"

他们一同笑了起来。

约翰又洗了把脸，看着镜子里的自己。这面镜子比221B里的那一面要干净。他的目光落在牙刷上。

"为什么这血淋淋的手指头会在牙刷应该在的地方！？"约翰的叫嚷声穿透了公寓。

夏洛克的声音被门阻挡变得很闷，但是回答还是勉强分辨得出的："实验！"

约翰早就应该知道。"那我的牙刷去哪了？"

"我撒了点二氧化氮在上面，必须得扔了才行。"

"你怎么能—"约翰挫败地叹气，"算了，我去买个新的。"

"我们还要买牛奶。也给我买一个。"

约翰向他的室友掷去一瞥，后者的目光胶着在电脑屏幕上，摆出一个假笑作为回复。

不。约翰痛斥着自己。我告诉过自己不能再回想那个地方了。此时我与玛丽同在。

约翰叹气，开始刷牙。挡在他与玛丽之间的门感觉厚不可测。似乎只要他不打开门，他们就会被永远分离。他想知道自己能否像以前一样与夏洛克一起办案。无论他如何以现在的家更加美好为由来告诫自己,要认清摆在面前通往拥有娇妻与爱子的幸福之路,他并不真心相信这个理由。和夏洛克相伴的生活更加鲜活。当然了,仅仅是作为室友。

他终于从浴室里挣扎出来，挂着易碎的微笑焕然一新。玛丽将羽绒被拉到下巴处，玩味地看着他。约翰用沉重的手掀开被子，滚动进去，比平常更加缓慢地眨眼。

"你还好吗？"

约翰缓慢地将目光转过去注视玛丽，"当然了。为什么不好呢？"

玛丽嘴唇突然扭曲了。

她滑过去，将头放在约翰的肩膀上。"有些日子你看起来就像在天边。"

约翰的双眼闪烁着落到玛丽身上，将情绪沉淀下来，"有吗？"

玛丽嘟囔着慢慢点头，"晚安，我爱你。"

约翰扯出虚假、廉价的微笑，"爱你。"

两人陷入了模糊的睡意之中；然而，约翰的思绪不受控制地飞速缠绕。很快，电子钟上的数字像火焰一样闪耀着2:14，而他还平躺着，呼吸平稳。他发现他在想夏洛克。他那傲慢的声音。当他证明一事有误时脸上露出的诡笑。他狂躁、孩子气的样子。

约翰微笑。

当他意识到的时候，他的手机已经在他手中了。

没有小提琴哄我入睡了。

为我谱曲吧。—约·华

约翰在漆黑的房间里对着屏幕眨眼。他在做什么呢？这太愚蠢了。

确认发送？

否。

"你不看看吗？"雷斯垂德对着夏洛克正在震动的口袋点头示意。

"不重要，"夏洛克干脆地回答，"尸体在哪？"

雷斯垂德放弃了，从警戒线下面穿了过去。他们周围很多人在喋喋不休，夏洛克仅把注意力放在很少一部分对话上。没有一个是重要的。删除。

很快他们到了地板上躺有尸体的房间。夏洛克的脚步声听起来就像是方圆百里唯一的声音。嗒，嗒，嗒。

寡妇。第二任妻子。有三个孩子。退休教师。热爱园艺。上学时不喜欢数学。一个孩子是艺术家。有两个孩子是。她不喜欢咖啡但还是在喝。这都不重要。她不值得信任。赌徒。

太容易了。

"很明显这个女人在赌金上出了问题，"夏洛克用他的声音划破凝重的气氛。他听到雷斯垂德咕哝着抱怨类似"对你来说很明显"这种话，但他无视了。他从自己的侧兜中拿出一张纸，"还有这是她最有可能会去的赌博场所。背面的数字是她欠账的金额。"

当夏洛克向门口走去时，他的口袋又震动了。

"夏洛克，从我跟你到这开始已经是第六次了。看看你那该死的手机，"雷斯垂德在身后冲他喊。

"不重要！"夏洛克相当大声地回答。

他飞快地穿过犯罪现场，拦下计程车，就好像在赶时间一样。他嚷出街道地址，然后司机将车子启动向街尾开去。夏洛克最后还是拿出了手机。

你今晚想和我还有玛丽一起吃饭吗？—约·华

夏洛克？—约·华

我知道你带着手机。—约·华

雷斯垂德说你在办案。为什么不跟我说？—约·华

我本来可以去的。今天我休息。—约·华

你受伤了吗？—约·华

夏洛克平静地扫视过每条信息。他的拇指在回复栏犹豫着。

在外面。去不了。—夏·福

回复的短信立刻就到了。

案子不错？—约·华

足够有趣。—夏·福 他带着伪装出的兴趣编写短信。发送。

所以要花很久啊？你今晚来不了了？玛丽会很失望的。—约·华

不去了。—夏·福

发送。

我想知道只有你我二人的的晚餐会是如何。—夏·福

确认发送？

否。

玻璃杯跳着华尔兹，银器们在歌唱。这间餐厅不会太正式华丽，也没有太过简陋。玛丽的脸颊比星光更闪耀。她不停讲着笑话，就好像明天将不复存在。约翰对每个笑话都报以笑声，但过后感到肚皮疼。"你是医生，"玛丽说，"你应该知道怎么治疗。"他用冰冷一瞥作为回答，将过错全都归罪于她。她举起双手表示投降。

灯光恰到好处的昏暗。约翰舀起一勺土豆泥在嘴里。他和玛丽漫无边际地闲聊着。她的双眼与她的心像星辰一般开始爆出火花，至少在约翰看来是如此。在这样的夜晚里，感到一丝孤独抵在胸口是没来由的，但不知怎的，他感觉到了。那道裂缝随着今夜时光流逝而逐渐扩大，他希望夏洛克没有在处理任何可恶的案子。或者他可以从晚餐中抽身，到夏洛克身边去，与他一起办案。

不，这太荒谬了。他怎么能为了一个朋友离开他的未婚妻呢？他相当凶狠地戳向一块鸡肉。

"你还好吗？亲爱的？"玛丽轻声问道。

约翰眨眼，思绪回到饭桌。"当然了。"他一如既往地回答她。他想知道她为什么如此频繁地问这个问题。

"你看起来似乎远在天边。"她的语气中带着深意。

约翰逼自己笑。"是吗？这桌子太大了。"

约翰将他的椅子移向玛丽，这让她翘起唇角，但微笑并未到达眼底。约翰感到他兜里的手机在震动就掏出了手机，因那名字而深吸口气。

无聊。—夏·福

约翰对此报以微笑。

我在吃晚饭，没有你陪。你应该是在办案？—约·华

太简单了。就花了我十五分钟。—夏·福

约翰盯着这条短信有一会，眯起眼睛。

那你为什么不来吃晚饭？—约·华 他发送出去，无能为力地感到一丝受伤。

"给夏洛克发短信呢？"玛丽问。她眼中有些东西让约翰无法辨认。

"你怎么知道的？"

嗡。

你知道我不吃饭的。—夏·福

我希望你能。—约·华

玛丽没有回答，但约翰能觉出她心门微闭。他没有看向屏幕，盲打出一条短信。他的手自动打出的字。

如果你在晚餐会更加美味。—约·华

确认发送？

"您好，结账。"玛丽对服务员说。

否。

夏洛克感到他在滑落。

他紧闭双眼躺倒在床上，幻想着能够沉入床单消失不见。他大喊出声，只是渴望能听见一丝动静。哈德森太太知道何时应该不去追问那动静的缘由。他拧过身肚子朝下趴着，卷发倾泻而下似乎要蔓延到房间的每个角落。他在枕头里呻吟着。他想要尖叫，这时有发生。一般情况下谈话会有帮助，但约翰离开了。

约翰。

夏洛克快要再也受不了了。他胸口的疼痛无法消除，而他完全不知道那是什么。只知道它为约翰而痛，尤其是当他与玛丽在一起时，这很奇怪，因为他认为自己并不讨厌玛丽。

寒冷很舒适。夏洛克有冲动想要打开窗，放进夹杂着雪花的清新空气进来。他这么做了。

夏洛克颤抖着，蜷缩着，但并不想关窗。这让他能精神集中。在他的生命中从没有过如此想要吸烟的时刻，但他知道即使他去找了也找不到烟的。

他在手机上按着，在月光下的黑暗中凝视屏幕。他的手指不由自主地移动着。

"我想你。

"我能说服你回—"他差一点打出"家"，221B不是约翰的"家"，"—来？

"我有那么点孤单。我最近时常这样感觉。我不喜欢这些感觉。你是如何应付的呢？我怀疑自己会将这发送出去。我曾编辑过很多未曾发出的短信给你，约翰。这让我感觉我在与你对话一般。这怪不怪？ "

他笑着自己。

"多傻啊。我当然是奇怪的了。我从不在乎我的奇异，约翰。我一直爱着你这一点—你能容忍错误，而我经常犯错。你是唯一一个喜欢过我的人，你知道吗。同样，你也是我唯一一个喜欢过的人。你是那么善良，又强硬到不容许他人践踏一步。

"我不是一个习惯于身体接触的人，而我时常希望我能握着你。至少是你的手。或是触摸你的头发。当你离我如此之近，却又走开去亲吻你的未婚妻，这让人伤心，很疼，你知道吗？我的胃在搅动我的心在收缩。这意味着什么？你比我擅长应付情感的。

"这是唯一让我保持理智的东西了，编辑着永不会被发送的短信。我想知道你会对这些短信作何反应，我特别想知道。

"我以前从未说过这样的话：我时常想要尖叫。我时常想要哭泣。当别人叫我怪胎与精神病人时，我的心在滴血呢。我真的能感到疼痛。我确实能受到吸引。在我从'死亡中归来'以前，我在塞尔维亚经历了数月的折磨。当我回来的时候，我确实预料到了你会打我，而我罪有应得。然而，你应该知道你其中的一拳几乎将我的缝线打裂了。事实上，不，你不应该知道。就像我说的，我罪有应得。我可以是自私的，对吗？自大？我打赌你恨死我这一点了。我打赌你恨死我身上许多地方了。如果我说我也恨死自己了，你会感到震惊吗？

"在这，我说了我恨自己，不管用什么方式吧。

"哦还有一件事，我从未说起。

"如果我有感知情绪的能力，像感受喜爱、激动甚至渴望，我很可能会忍不住向你表白：你是我爱的人，是我唯一爱过的人。"

夏洛克放下手机，觉察到他的脸颊已经湿了。该死的感情。总有一天他会学会如何删除它。他感到疲惫在拉扯着他，于是他倒进枕头，觉得自己肯定会睡上至少十五个钟头。

门随着一声巨大的声响打开了，像打雷一样。

"夏洛克！"雷斯垂德大喊，"我这十五分钟一直在给你发短信！"

他没有听到回答。

公寓里弥漫着怪诞的静寂。雷斯垂德慢慢走着。他想着应该会有什么东西爆炸，或者夏洛克随着某个实验的火花蹦出来，再或者是他冲着自己大喊滚出去。

雷斯垂德发现自己走进了夏洛克的房间。他以前只是瞥见过，从没好好看到过。他惊讶地发现夏洛克确实已经睡着了。这混乱的时间感。夏洛克有过就没睡过觉了？雷斯垂德根本猜不到。

他被笼罩在房间里唯一的亮光中，他的手机照亮了房间一角，在夏洛克脸上映射出的光影让他如同天使一般。雷斯垂德凑过去查看那个手机。

确认发送？

雷斯垂德眯起眼睛。夏洛克是在按下"确认"以前就睡着了吗？他耸耸肩，伸出食指按向发送键。

是。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

约翰在床上辗转反侧，他身上的床单像生了爪子一样抓挠着他让他无法入睡。他迷糊地想玛丽是不是也感受到了不舒服，但她听起来已经睡着了。似乎整个宇宙都在他和睡眠之间作梗。他怒气冲冲地再次转动了头。房间里仅有的光亮就是从窗户射进来的月光，还有电子钟上1:21AM的红色数字。还有相当奇怪的一丝光，来自玛丽的订婚戒指。自从夏洛克回归以来，他就注意到她没有像以前一样时常戴戒指了。

嗡。

约翰挣扎着翻过身，准备对下一件阻止他入睡的事物进行大屠杀，但他手机上闪动的是他从不会拒绝的名字。夏洛克？他知道夏洛克从不睡觉，但是也不让他睡觉这也太恶毒了。不管什么案子等上该死的七个小时也不会有问题。

他闭着眼抓过手机，扫视着此刻在他看来比阳光还要刺眼的屏幕。当他终于能看清后，他打开了短信，料想他会看到"查尔斯顿西路的双重谋杀案。我需要你的帮助。—夏·福"这样的内容。

他看到的第一句话是"我想你。"这让他一下子彻底清醒过来。他眨着眼坐起身，继续看下面的段落。这是什么？他的眼睛向下看着信息，感到嘴里一点点变干。

"我能说服你回来吗？我有那么点孤单。我最近时常这样感觉。我不喜欢感觉。你是如何应付的呢？我怀疑自己会将这发送出去。我曾编辑过很多未曾发出的短信给你，约翰。"约翰的嘴唇抿起，几乎形成一个微笑。他想要轻声说出：我也是。

"这让我感觉我在与你对话一般。这怪不怪？ 多傻啊。我当然是奇怪的了。我从不在乎我的奇异，约翰。我一直爱着你这一点—你能容忍错误，而我经常犯错。你是唯一一个喜欢过我的人，你知道吗。同样，你也是我唯一一个喜欢过的人。你是那么善良，又强硬到不容许他人践踏一步。"

约翰的脑中一片空白。这是夏洛克，对吗？这是不是恶作剧啊？这短信看起来就像从浪漫小说中截取的一样，如果不是加入了他的名字，他本来都相信这是小说了。他总是一副毫无感情而且对任何感情都无能的样子。这信息…他一个字也读不懂。

"我不是一个习惯于身体接触的人，而我时常希望我能握着你。至少是你的手。或是触摸你的头发。当你离我如此之近，却又走开去亲吻你的未婚妻，这让人伤心，很疼，你知道吗？我的胃在搅动我的心在收缩。这意味着什么？你比我擅长应付情感的。"

约翰下意识地舔嘴唇，仿佛感受到夏洛克的手指穿过自己头发的绝妙快感。

"这是唯一让我保持理智的东西了，编辑着永不会被发送的短信。我想知道你会对这些短信作何反应，我特别想知道。"

永远不会被发送？我根本不知道该作何反应。

"我以前从未说过这样的话：我时常想要尖叫。我时常想要哭泣。当别人叫我怪胎与精神病人时，我的心在滴血呢。我真的能感到疼痛。我确实能受到吸引。在我从'死亡中归来'以前，我在塞尔维亚经历了数月的折磨。当我回来的时候，我确实预料到了你会打我，而我罪有应得。然而，你应该知道你其中的一拳几乎将我的缝线打裂了。事实上，不，你不应该知道。就像我说的，我罪有应得。我可以是自私的，对吗？自大？我打赌你恨死我这一点了。我打赌你恨死我身上许多地方了。如果我说我也恨死自己了，你会感到震惊吗？"

约翰发誓听到自己心碎的声音，罪恶感席卷而来。那些侮辱对于夏洛克来说似乎总是如过眼云烟。实际上不是。他发觉这个世界—甚至我—都或多或少在怨恨着他。约翰想，咬着嘴唇。

至于他的"复活"，约翰一直以为他去处理寻常案件了，仅仅是离开伦敦，不带约翰。不信任约翰。他认为夏洛克只是离开伦敦到别的地方住了两年。但是知道这个…他可是个医生啊老天！他本应该看出疼痛的迹象！他感到狂怒在体内翻卷，但仍然继续往下读。

"在这，我说了我恨自己，不管用什么方式吧。哦还有一件事，我从未说起。如果我有感知情绪的能力，像感受喜爱、激动甚至渴望，我很可能会忍不住向你表白：你是我爱的人，是我唯一爱过的人。"

他甚至没有署名。这是夏洛克的话吗？

这是约翰才意识到自己无法呼吸。他呆呆地看着手机上的那一条短信，那仅仅是几个像素拼成的图案罢了。他的心仿佛在跑步机上高速跑过了一百英里。他感到如坠火窟。

他猛吸口气，意识到他必须呼吸才能维持生命。在震惊中你会忘记这个。他的手指在手机上移动着，当他打开回复栏，他才发现自己完全不知道说什么好。

四分钟过去了。

七分钟。

"夏洛克？—约·华"

发送。

约翰像攥着生命线一样攥着手机，盯着它，目不转睛。他的脉搏越跳越快，越跳越快，越跳越快。他像在土星光环上永无休止地舞蹈一样。夏洛克没回复。他为什么不回复？

"夏洛克，你这是干什么？我—"约翰想不出能说什么。他删去了打好的字。"在吗？—约·华"他简单地写到。

九分又十二秒过去了。

约翰按下拨通键，他攥得那么紧以至于指关节发白。没人接。

约翰受不了干坐在这，他翻身下床套上裤子和鞋，抓着手机跑出公寓，将他的未婚妻一个人留在床上。

"夏洛克，他妈给我接电话。—约·华"

确认发送？

是。

当约翰到达贝克街时，一种怀旧感袭上心头。街上太冷清了。他一刻不停地跑向门，尽量轻地打开门然后撞上了什么—还有一个人？

"雷—雷斯垂德？"约翰结结巴巴地问，上气不接下气。

雷斯垂德向后退了一步，因为惊讶而一激灵，"约翰？你在这干嘛？很晚了，是因为玛丽吗？"

约翰眨了几下眼。玛丽。他又倒吸口气。

雷斯垂德从他身边挤过，"我应该回家了，"他的语气因为疲惫而低落，"你也应该回去。夏洛克在月光中睡着了。"

困惑掠过约翰的脸。他不是刚…"睡着了？"他转过身，"但是我…他…他刚发过短信…什么？"

"我过来查看戴梦娜案的证据放在哪了—在沙发下面—我到这的时候他就像一片光一样飘忽不定，"雷斯垂德解释，斟酌着语句，"然后…然后他手机上有一条短信，我认为他只是…没按下发送就睡着了。短信里说什么了？"他现在感到好奇盘旋在心底。

一瞬间，两朵玫瑰飞上约翰的脸颊。"那个—那个不重要…"

夏洛克没有发送。

但那的确是他的话。

他本不应该读的。

但是他读了。

他本不应该在半夜跑到贝克街来的。

但是他来了。

为什么？

约翰抬起头，发现街上恢复了冷清。雷斯垂德一定是在约翰陷入沉思的时候走了。约翰将目光向上移到公寓的窗户上，感到来自星光的渴望。他发现自己在登上楼梯，一步沉似一步。

公寓太安静了。安静得诡异。是那种有夏洛克·福尔摩斯在场就不可能存在的安静。卧室门还开着，约翰几乎觉得自己不应该出现在这了。就像一个孩子想要从饼干罐里偷饼干。他慢慢走向拐角，不明白为什么这间公寓比以前要陌生许多，或者仅仅是因为夏洛克（这公寓才变得陌生）。

夏洛克蜷缩着，将床单抓在胸口而不是盖在身上。他的头发胡乱铺在枕头上，而约翰感到一种奇怪的冲动想要将它们都整理好。他的嘴唇微微张开。

有那么一会，他就站在门廊，就那么看着他。他对于这么看着夏洛克没有丝毫愧疚，但不知怎的他觉得自己像在犯罪。他感觉他是整个世界唯一一个曾见过夏洛克如此…

他想不出一个合适的词来形容他，思路断掉了。

夏洛克的手指将床单抓得更紧，表情露出痛楚。在约翰阻止自己之前他已经在卧室里冒进了更多，小心地落着步子，好像那是一片雷区。

"夏洛克？"他软软地呼吸着。当然他没听到。

夏洛克在床垫上发抖，牙齿打颤。大笨蛋。约翰在脑中责骂着他，将他手中的床单扯出来，盖到他身上。他看起来立刻就放松了，但他的手绝望地伸出来想要握住什么。他抓住了约翰的衬衫将他带到床上。

约翰尴尬地倾倒，不舒服地趴在夏洛克身上，与他形成一个叉。约翰挣扎地想起身，但夏洛克抓得实在是太紧了。他努力移动着身体，在夏洛克身边躺好。

约翰脸颊上浮上红晕。他感到被温暖包围，入睡变得容易。夏洛克的胳膊环着他的身体，抓着他的衬衫。他带着渴望与绝望紧紧搂着他。

约翰的嘴唇印上夏洛克的太阳穴，他看到夏洛克的嘴唇弯出了一抹浅浅的微笑。他的头落到他的颈窝，解决了最后的小问题。整个世界上唯此不误。约翰的手轻柔地将夏洛克的头发向后梳去，抚顺它们，然后自然地落在了他的后背上。

爱之天使拥吻他们。

夏洛克先醒来。

所有的事都截然不同。现在是冬天。但是却很暖和。甚至是热。他身上压着什么，比他的被子要厚。他在床上，很明显是他一贯睡的那张。门开着。他为什么要开着门？他没有。有人打开了。两个人，实际上。有什么不同的味道。像…

夏洛克想要做起身，却发现自己动不了。此时他才意识到床上除了他还有其他东西。一个人。用胳膊搂着他。

那是…

那人开始苏醒。这不可能。

约翰含糊地嘟囔着，微微挪远了些。夏洛克用胳膊抱着一个不可能是他所想的那个人。

"夏洛克？"睡意朦胧的语音飘过来。

那是。

"约翰，"夏洛克声音低沉。

"你真的很喜欢拥抱…"约翰的声音柔软而迷蒙，闭着双眼依偎过来。夏洛克远远躲开。

"约翰，"夏洛克冷峻地说。

夏洛克的每一个脑细胞都在大叫着推开约翰，但他的身体却不合作。它为什么要合作？

"可爱。"仅此一词就足以扰乱夏洛克的心。

"约翰，你怎么在这？你喝醉了吗？"夏洛克只能想到这一个解释。

约翰开始慢慢地眨眼，渐渐清醒。他发出哼声，想要抬头看着夏洛克。

夏洛克将他推开，却立刻要挣扎着不要将他拉回来。他用抱膝来代替拥抱，坐在床的边缘。床单在他们身旁散开。

"离开。"夏洛克发现自己的声如蚊讷。

"夏洛克—"

"我认真的！你在这里干嘛？！"

约翰感到震惊。他从未见过夏洛克如此脆弱。

"你发了短信—"约翰猛地闭上嘴。愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。

夏洛克眯起眼，"我没给你发过。"

约翰没有回答，努力想说些什么。他马上就编出来了可是—

"不，"夏洛克轻呼，双眼大张着冲到床头柜上抓来手机。约翰感到如坠冰窟。

"不，"他重复着，疯狂地翻着短信。

约翰能看出夏洛克的胸口反常地起伏着。"夏—"

"你不应该…"夏洛克的声音连耳语也算不上，但约翰听到了。"你不应该…读…"

夏洛克抬起头，那一刻他与约翰对视。恐惧，伤心，自责，爱。

然后他逃跑。

夏洛克在冲出房间的时候几乎摔倒，冲进卫生间避难。他锁上门。我从没发过。我从没发过。我从没发过！他听到门外响起约翰的声音时并不惊讶。

门把手咯咯作响，还有叩击声。

"夏洛克！从里面出来！"约翰徒劳地透过木头大喊。

我永远也不出去。我永远不会露出脸了。他现在会怎么看我？没人能够可怜我，我不应该被可怜。

夏洛克顺着门下滑，将头靠在门上，发出一声轻响。他紧闭上眼。怎么会这样？怎么会这样？他因为想不通而升腾起熊熊怒火。他握拳锤着门板。

约翰瑟缩。"夏洛克？"他小心翼翼地问。隔着门他也能听到夏洛克盛怒的呼吸。

"删除它，"夏洛克的轻声话语穿过门，"删除它就好了。删除它，删除它，删除它…"

"夏洛克，我已经…读过了，"约翰艰难地吞咽。

"不是手机，你的脑袋，"夏洛克强压着怒火，"删除它！"

"我—我不能！"约翰因为他提出这个提议而震惊。

夏洛克再次捶着门，将前额抵在门上。他感到虚弱之极。

约翰也靠着门坐下来，将手放在门上，似乎这样就能触及他的侦探。

"求你了。"约翰听到夏洛克的一声哽咽，这让他心碎。"求你了，把它删除吧。"

约翰咬住嘴唇。"我做不到像你一样！我不能！"他盛怒不已。就算我能也不会这么做。

"你不应该读！"夏洛克大吼。

他感觉受到了极大的侵犯。就像有人翘开他的头，看光了所有的小秘密。他为了躲开所有人而锁起来的秘密，就连迈克罗夫特也不知道的秘密，现在被公诸于众。

安静将二人笼罩，两人都觉无须言语。约翰不时听到门的另一侧传来抽噎声。当他意识到这是夏洛克可能在哭泣时，胸口如同被重锤一击。他下意识地抓挠着门，怀念着夏洛克发间的触觉。

"那是真的吗？"

夏洛克沉默半晌。"那又如何？"他的声音充满疲惫，带着失败的恶毒慢慢下沉。

"那是真的吗？"约翰只是重复着。

"约翰，你要结婚了—"

"但那是真的吗？"约翰用充满绝望的声音问着。

夏洛克在门的另一侧点头，知道约翰看不到他。他再也不应该看到他了。

"求你让我进去吧。"如此无助的声音。

"不。"

"夏—"

"别那么叫我！"夏洛克爆发了。他不停地叫他的名字叫他的名字叫他的名字。

约翰吃惊，半晌后开口："哪样？"

"就像你在可怜我，"夏洛克啐道，"我不要你可怜所以你走。"过了好一会，夏洛克补充道："回到玛丽身边。"

约翰又抓挠着门，轻敲着。

"你还记得吗，"他轻柔地开口，"当你在屋顶上的时候，"

夏洛克没回答，但约翰知道他记得。

"你逼我看着，"他的话里还隐隐带着怒气，"你逼我看着你杀死自己。我脱力了。我向你跑去，却发现你了无生气，躺在血泊中。你白皙的皮肤更白了，散发着死亡气息。你他妈知道那伤我多深吗？"

他得到静默作为回答。

"你知道看着你的…你用生命信任的人…你知道看着他们死在你面前时候是什么感觉吗？"

又是静默。

"我需要有人来填补上你在我心里留下的巨大空洞，"约翰的声音戳进夏洛克的胸口，"然后我找到了她，我找到她来代替你。"

夏洛克不得不承认这些话语刺痛了他。他从没想到过自己的假死会给约翰这么大影响。约翰所看到的有关于他的一切都是充满智慧的；当他变成一个骗子后，约翰才不会在乎他的死活，不是吗？那担心全无道理，但夏洛克一直以来都不擅长理解情感。他从来都不是有意伤害约翰的。他永远都不会有意伤害约翰的。

"那起作用了。"约翰过了一会继续说，"那真的起作用了。我开始渐渐好起来了。当你决定再次激起我心脏病的时候，我的生活已经接近正轨，"约翰急促地吸一口气，再开口时满腔怒火，"我对你简直怒不可遏！你怎么能就这样…做出如此之事，还挂着自大的诡笑操着傲慢的声调跳着华尔兹一般再次滑进我的生活，还期盼着我能给你一个拥抱道一声'我想你，哥们'？！更让我怨恨的是我实际上爱惨了见你回来。我恨死这个了。"

约翰颤抖着呼气，向门投降并疲惫地倒向它，靠在门上。

"你知道我为什么这么生气吗？"

夏洛克又一次用沉默回答。

"装哑巴没用。回答我。"约翰冷酷地说。

夏洛克依然没回答。

"看在爱你的—你他妈非得在别人恨你做演绎的时候演绎，现在我要你这么做的时候你反倒把它给关闭了！"

"我不能。"

约翰的呼吸停滞了。当约翰听见夏洛克的声音被啜泣扼制时想到，这可能是他不回答的原因。

"你为—为什么非得读它呢？"

"求你让我进去，"约翰温柔地说。

看起来整个对话循环到了起点。

"如果我让你进来了，我会做些我不应该做的事。"

"为什么你不应该做？做什么？"

"你三个月后就要结婚了。"

静默笼罩着二人。他们靠在门上，渴望拥抱彼此却明白这不被允许。

"做什么？"约翰耳语。

他听到一声颤栗的呼吸。"抱住你，"夏洛克温柔地回答，"亲吻你。"

"今夜，"约翰轻轻地说，"我能否除去已订婚之身份？"

"已经早上了。"夏洛克直白地说

约翰快要把门盯出大洞，但他还是笑了。这也太"夏洛克"了。

"今晨，"约翰重新开口，"我能否除去已订婚之身份？"

"这不符合逻辑。"

"夏洛克，我们整个关系都他妈不合逻辑！"约翰大吼。

锁咔哒一响。

"求你？"

门应声而开。


	3. Chapter 3

警告：一些亲热，一点脱衣，但是肯定不会有正戏啦，因为这是T分级哦。

第三章

门被慢慢打开，如果不是被强求的话连一英寸也不开的。约翰将门完全推开，看到夏洛克正靠墙抱膝而坐着，将脸藏了起来。模糊的声音将他们笼罩，"近些，"它乞求，"你必须再近些。"约翰发觉继续站着是没必要的，于是他慢慢向前爬，张开嘴唇，准备说些什么。但是话语在他嘴边死去了。他能说点什么？

夏洛克很紧张。他能感到约翰的接近，这让他觉如芒刺在背。他渴望着能消失，但这在科学上来讲是不可能的，夏洛克肯定自己会找出消失的法子。他感到腕上覆了一只手。他身体里的某处在低声耳语："拉他过来。"；另一部分在尖叫："远远跑开。"

"夏洛克，"约翰找到了要说的话，"看着我。"

夏洛克将膝盖抱得更紧。他知道自己看起来很可悲。他一直痛恨自己像这样哭泣，但这无法避免。他蜷起脚趾，肩膀紧绷，他要使自己变得更渺小就好像能融进墙里。

在他手上的手渐渐握得更紧，就像焦灼的太阳一般。他说不出这灼烧是好还是坏。

"看着我，"约翰要求着。

夏洛克知道他不能逃避约翰一辈子。他颤抖着吸气，慢慢抬起头，强迫自己看着约翰的眼睛，避开镜中的自己。他不想知道自己看起来有多可悲，不想将不可能发生的事转变成真。那是不符合逻辑的，而夏洛克从不违反逻辑。

他一露出脸就后悔了，但是当约翰看到之后他不可能再把脸藏起来。约翰眼中有着他不能清晰辨认出的情绪。夏洛克的眼神飘忽着，在他向后靠的同时慢慢向下落在地上的瓷砖。

他的眼睛一下子抬起，充满震惊地寻求着答案。有什么东西在他身上—约翰在他身上—用他的脸轻蹭着他的脸，用他的嘴唇印上他的嘴唇。他尝起来有茶味和苦味，能闻出像常绿植物气息的古龙水味道。他的嘴唇表面皲裂，粗糙地蹭过他的嘴唇。那是约翰的嘴唇。

夏洛克的脸逐渐升温，他的胳膊寻求着支点但一无所获。他太震惊了以至于无法回吻，只能承受着约翰罪恶般向他席卷而来。他的眼睛大张。约翰轻轻接近着他，用拳头攥着夏洛克胸口的衬衫。

"你怎么能这么看着我？"约翰喘息着问，"你怎么能这么看着我，还指望我他妈不会上来吻你？"

夏洛克的身体颤抖着，"哪—哪样？"他的喉咙嘶哑。

"就像我开着卡车碾压过你的小狗一样，"约翰坦率地说，又加一句，"两次。"

夏洛克感觉到约翰的嘴唇再次动了起来，于是他羞怯地靠了过去，不经人事。"我没有狗。"他笨拙地解释。

约翰笑得全身都在抖。

夏洛克学得很快。他用力的回吻，尽管不稳定的暗潮还在他们之间涌动。时光在房间中静止，世界上仅此他与约翰二人，而他们心满意足。他们的血脉中奔流着极乐，也只有极乐。

夏洛克感到约翰的手正在松开他的衬衫。他正在推开他。夏洛克意识到这个事实的时候，心沉到比泰坦尼克号还要深。

但他并不是在推开他。

他的手指在摸索着夏洛克衬衫的第一颗纽扣。

哦。

他心跳有如擂鼓，张开嘴想说话。约翰的舌头顶了进来。夏洛克脑子里只有"哦我的天"。他发出接近呻吟的声音，然而实际上更像是短促的尖叫。他感到约翰的手指动作越来越快，最后一颗扣子也被解决了。

"约翰，"夏洛克含糊地说，"约翰，停下来。"

夏洛克的手推上年长的人，但后者好似陷入凝视不能自拔。他因为清晨的寒气袭上胸膛而瑟缩。他的胸膛。那只手滑上—

"停下，约翰，"他更大声地说，一把推开约翰。

约翰笨拙地眨眼，从凝视中回过神来。他的瞳孔放得很大，染着情欲，相当凌乱地看着夏洛克，嘴唇肿胀，衣衫半褪。

夏洛克想：是我让约翰如此。

他的眼睛落在夏洛克胸膛上。

什么？

夏洛克意识到他的凝视后，很快将自己的衬衫拉回胸前，双腿重新蜷起。

"夏洛克，你胸上是—是一道疤吗？"约翰的声音因为难以置信而尖利。他以前和他一起住的时候见过夏洛克的裸体，但他从没见过那道伤疤。

"这没什么。"夏洛克嗫嚅。他的眼睛瞟向窗户和门。逃跑计划。

"你胸前可怕的伤疤从肩膀开始横亘胸膛，"约翰提高着声调，"我刚看到了，现在让我再看一眼。"

"你刚看到了，为什么还要看？"

约翰眯起眼睛，"我是医生，就让我检查不行吗。"

"我已经被治好了，医生。"夏洛克尖锐地说。

"我不在乎，谁知道是什么弱智医生给你看的。让我看看。"

"不！"夏洛克大吼，将膝盖搂的更紧。"那让我看起来…脆弱。"他轻软地加上一句。

约翰抽进一口气。为什么现在他的眼神看起来一直如此悲伤？"那不是脆弱，"约翰反驳。他将手放上夏洛克的胳膊。"求你，"他又在问着那个简短的请求了。

夏洛克并没有立刻放下他的腿，但最终他还是慢慢服从了。他带着明显的自我厌恶低头看着自己。但这是为了约翰。如果是世界上任何一个其他人这么要求，他才不会让自己露出一丝脆弱。但这是约翰。他会为他数出每一颗星星。反正群星只为他闪耀。他扒掉了衬衫。

约翰轻轻抽气，慢慢地靠近，手指拂过他的胸膛。这里不只有一道，还有更多。最大的一道呈对角线将他的胸膛分开，一些切口围绕在它旁边，还有两个相当新的弹孔。他的身侧分布着烧伤。在靠近他肩膀的位置，有一部分缝线裂开了。约翰眯起眼睛。

"你说了'几乎'，"约翰轻柔地说。

他造成的。

"你那是很生气，"夏洛克语带疲惫，"你有权这么做。"

"我无权如此伤害你，"约翰听起来盛怒不已。夏洛克分辨不出约翰是在生夏洛克的气，还是生自己的气。

"你对于出血的鼻子全不在意，但现在你看到了我的脆弱就开始可怜我。我不在乎你是不是在我失意的时候给我打击。我活该。"

夏洛克的不在乎，只让约翰感觉更糟。

"你为什么这么做？"约翰的拇指摩挲着迸开的缝线。

一开始，夏洛克没有回答。如果艾德勒没有证明这一点，那"坠落"绝对证明了这一点。关心绝对是缺点。但为什么它感觉如此正确？

"跟它听起来一样烂俗，"夏洛克小声说，"是为了你。"

约翰变了脸色。"这一切怎么可能都是为了我？！"他大喊。他对夏洛克做了什么造成这种后果？

夏洛克不自在地换了姿势。他试着用约翰的策略。

"你还记得我在屋顶的时候吗？"

不像夏洛克的沉默，约翰用点头来回答。

"你知道莫里亚蒂也在屋顶吗？"

约翰眼中冷光一闪，"什么？"

"你记得莫里亚蒂是如何用我曾经有的，也将一直存在的唯一弱点对付我的吗？"

约翰一言不发。

"他威胁我，如果我不跳下去，就杀了你，"夏洛克艰难地吞咽，"你，雷斯垂德，哈德森太太。如果我联系别人，他会杀了你。我不能冒这个风险。"

夏洛克又一次停下了。但片刻之后约翰知道他并没有说完。夏洛克颤抖着吸气。

"我本来打算终生远离于此，"他承认，"我本应该一直'死'下去…你本应该走出阴影以某种方式开始新生活，现在我知道你的新生活是和玛丽在一起，"他再次停住，"但我自私了。"

更长久的沉默，夏洛克似乎在斟酌是否要说出那些话。

"我想要你。想要有你的生活。所以为了确保你的安全，这是我唯一能做的事，这样我就可以再见到你了。我不得不毁掉莫里亚蒂的犯罪网络，"他发出一声短促，毫无喜悦的干笑，"这就是一切发生的原因。"

"夏洛克，"约翰开口，但夏洛克并没有讲完。

"你是我唯一没有放弃的原因。每一次…我想要尖叫…我都会想到你。不知怎的，那可以让痛苦缓解。"

夏洛克感到约翰的胳膊搂着他，比之前更紧。他的呼吸轻搔着他的脖子，就像花朵一般掠过他的皮肤。

"你这个大笨蛋，"约翰说出这几个字后不由得窒息，"你怎么能…"剩下的话很快被吞噬。

夏洛克重复着简单的回答："你。"


End file.
